


I Think We're Alone Now

by actionpackedlips



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sibling Incest, but technically not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionpackedlips/pseuds/actionpackedlips
Summary: Allison sees Luther's changed body for the first time and her first thought is to show him just how much it changes nothing.





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to whoever decides to read this first, thank you. Second, I basically finished The Umbrella Academy and went scouring for fanfic. Sadly I couldn't find much so I decided to fix that. I really loved their chemistry but wished for a bit more (or a lot more, ha) to have transpired so I went with an idea...and this happened. Other than my own original work, I haven't written in a long time. So, if you see anything wrong or drastically in need of fixing, let me know. I hope you enjoy this, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think! Enjoy.
> 
> Warning: This does contain spoilers for those who haven't started or even finished the show yet. So be warned!

She had barely begun to explore his body when she left that time oh so long ago. Now, saying she was unfamiliar with his body would have been an uncomfortable lie, but they had never quite crossed into anything other than lips meeting and hands wandering.   
  
Oh, did they wander.   
  
But now, all these years later through divorce and rumors and deceit and the moon; God, did her mind find itself wandering to what he had hiding under that cocoon of clothing he insisted on wearing.   
  
She got her answer days after coming back and being united with her family. He was big, but that’s not the surprise, and he was hairy, that’s different sure, but it’s the shape of his new body, the unhumanness to it that gave her pause. She certainly would have remembered that in her hand wanderings.   
  
She found that it doesn’t stop the heat she feels every time she looks at him. Or the clench in her heart every time his eyes look at her.   
  
But his eyes, when they meet with hers after his clothes rip away. Oh, she feels the pain into her very soul, and knows he had never planned to tell her. And that hurts her more than anything, because how could he even begin to think she’d only love him for his outside; when the outside is encasing the sweetest kindest man she’s ever known?   
  
So that’s where her heart leads her- to find him and tell him this. In between all that is happening she finds her heart feels strongest about needing him to know. That it changes nothing of who he is. Changes nothing of how she feels.   
  
She did a horrible job of letting him know that before. Leaving probably didn’t help cement any of that in, either. A regret she’s carried her whole life, but it gave her Claire. Even if she’s not a worthy mother, even if she’s made unforgivable mistakes- Claire was never one of them.   
  
She got a lot of things whispering her rumors but Claire was made without any of that. And to her, it made her far more precious than any spotlight or Grammy could ever be.    
  
As she made her way to the wing with all their rooms she recalled their little talk in his window about the moon. How even up there she had been with him. She hopes he can hear her now, let her be with him in this, too.   
  
The door to his room is closed, no surprise. It had been since they’d all gotten back. Before though, growing up, it had always been open, at least for her. But even during the day it had usually been wide open. You’d see him studying on his bed or doing push-ups. Seeing his closed door when she arrived back had been just another change she chalked up to growing up. If only she’d known the real reason was to keep his secret safe.   
  
She rapped on the door in her signature knock- she’d used it years ago late at night so he’d know it was her. She strained her ear for any movement but heard none.   
  
Allison bit her lip. Wondering if she should respect his privacy and come back later. She wasn’t even sure how long he’d been keeping this secret...how long he’d been alone with this to deal with.   
  
She sighed and rapped again. Nothing.   
  
She was just about to turn away when she heard a low whistle. The one most of them used in the academy to get each other’s attention. Perhaps it was the only permission she’d get, and gently turned the handle to enter his room.   
  
He had one low candle burning on his dresser. The window had the moon casting silver tones over the rest of his room. His back was to her, and she crept silently to sit next to the back of his knees.   
  
For a minute she waited. Just to live in this moment with him, as he ignored her in favor of staring straight forward, eyes towards the moon. She pondered if the best action was to wait for him to speak first, but quickly tossed that option aside. Allison would be waiting a long time if that were the case. Luther had never been one for putting himself out there. He would, for her, and his words were always soft and sweet, but she’d always have to coax them out of him by talking first.   
  
He’d already covered himself with a hoodie. He’d forgone his usual heavy jacket and the thinner material left clues to what was underneath. Her eyes gazed over the discoloration at his neck, and the hair peeking out from where she could see the fabric scoop down to his collarbones. The sleeves raised and filled out the way it normally wouldn’t. And his hands. It couldn’t hide his hands.   
  
He was trying to hide them close to his chest, almost cradling his head, but they were to big to hide. She’d always teased him about his hands before. He was always so strong and fast, and while they were rough and calloused from training they were also such long and slender hands, dainty looking.   
  
His ears use to turn red when she said that.   
  
Looking at them now though, she found her own ears growing hot. She’d felt his hands on her skin before, and all the strength behind them even then. She could only imagine what they’d feel like now.   
  
She mentally shook herself to stop her train of thought. She was here to support him, not to ogle him.   
  
Allison figured if he wasn’t going to say anything she’d make the first move. She went to rest her hands along his own under his chin but she barely made contact with the rough flesh before he flinched away.   
  
“Don’t”, he said roughly. Scooting away from her to the farthest part of the bed. She felt the distance farther than the few inches it was, she felt like he was up on the moon again and she was back on Earth glancing up wondering what he was thinking up there.   
  
“Don’t shut me out,” she pleaded softly, “don’t.”  
  
His body heaved a quiet sigh, and he sat up on the opposite side of the bed.   
  
She got up and made her way into his field of vision, and he still found a way to avert his gaze. Almost like he wasn’t worthy.   
  
“Luther,” she said softly, “what happened? Last I saw you, you were still…”  
  
He bowed his head and she could just barely catch his words, “Dad sent me on a mission, and it went um...badly. I almost died. He saved my life.”  
  
She crossed her arms, feeling defensive. Why had he decided to go through that alone? She hadn’t even been made aware he’d almost died!  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me,” Allison accused, “I could have helped you through it.”  
  
That got him to glance up at her, eyes defiant. Of course he wouldn’t want her pity. Not that she had any, but of course she’d be concerned! How couldn’t she?   
  
“I was fine. I _am_ fine,” he corrected,  “I don’t need your help.”  
  
She was just about to open her mouth when he looked down again and brokenly said, “Please just leave me alone.”  
  
That was it, she decided. She was going to do what she came up there to do. She wasn’t use to this, opening up. It was easy to use her rumors to make things happen, but it was harder to use her own words to guide the outcome. She wanted him to believe what she was about to say. And for that he’d have to at least look at her for more than a few seconds.   
  
Designer pants be damned, she got down on her knees before him and placed her hands on his covered knees.   
  
“Luther,” she started, “I’m sorry.”   
  
She bent her head to rest on his knees. Placing a small kiss there before looking back up at him.   
  
He was looking at her in a way she couldn’t fully describe, as it was many things. Wonder, awe, confusion, but always underneath, love.   
  
“I’m sorry,” she started out roughly, clearing her throat to ward off tears, “that I wasn’t there for you.”  
  
She shook her head as he started to speak and continued.   
  
“Not just for that. But for leaving. Leaving you. For not checking up regularly, and thinking you’d be safe on your own. I’ve been realizing since being back that....perhaps we all needed each other more than we realized.”  
  
She paused, wishing she was better at this.   
  
“Dad, he. He may not have created us, or our powers, but he created our family. He brought us all together. He brought me you.” She grabbed his left hand with both of hers, needing him to understand.   
  
“I never wanted anything more than I wanted you. I knew that if I stayed I...I’d live here wanting something I was never allowed to have. Dad grilled us to be a team, and to fight, with barely anything left. I couldn’t stand being here anymore, I wanted to find out who I was beyond the Academy.”  
  
She squeezed his hand and she felt the tiniest bit of relief when he squeezed back.   
  
“I regret not begging you to reconsider leaving. I regret not having your back to prevent it from happening, and I regret the distance I created that made you feel you couldn’t confide in me about it.”  
  
She looked up, “You have always been special to me. This changes nothing.” She tugged the hand she’d been holding to her heart, and took her right to place over his, “Nothing can change what we feel in here. Not Dad, not distance, not time....certainly not this.”  
  
She hoped she had conveyed even an ounce of what her heart felt. Because it felt ready to burst. She wanted him to understand so badly that she loved him and always would.   
  
“Luther,” she whispered, and before she could second guess herself she rose up slightly to place her lips on his. A sweet kiss, a meaningful kiss.   
  
She wanted to reassure him she was there. Like she’d been when they were kids.   
  
The kiss itself? It had other plans. It had absence and heartbreak and longing, and it used that to its advantage.   
  
They both felt the kiss turn itself into something different. Something Allison certainly wasn’t going to deny, and yet she felt herself getting pushed so softly away too soon.   
  
“I...I can’t.” Luther croaked.   
  
Allison laid a hand on his cheek.  
  
“Luther, I love you in any form. Your heart is what matters to me, nothing more. I-,” she glanced away guiltily, “I know I’m the one who left to start a new life, and because it brought me Claire I can’t regret that. But I’d understand if you can’t forgive me.”  
  
“Allison, no-” he shook his head and his hands came to rest on her neck, and she found herself waving a small flag in victory that he didn’t seem to notice the motion.   
  
“I understand why you all left. I had my own reasons for staying. I just, I can’t be the same person I was anymore. I’m not- I’m a monster now.”  
  
Her hands rested over top his, “No Luther, you are not. I would never Rumor you into believing it, but please. Please just hear my words, hear my heart. You are not a monster. You are the sweetest, kindest man I’ve ever known.”  
  
She hadn’t noticed how close they’d gotten to one another, noses almost touching, breath mingling as the last of her words faded away into the shadow cast room. The look in his eyes flared with the same heat she felt spread through her.   
  
She felt the old playful part of herself come back to life, being in this room. They’d each been forbidden to be in each other’s rooms growing up, and that’s what made it more thrilling each time they’d done it.   
  
“Maybe,” she purred, “if my words can’t convince you…”  
  
Her hands followed his powerful arms up and up to rest along his shoulders, while her mouth connected with his again.   
  
There was no slow descent this time, no rise to hunger, it was just there to be taken. The kiss was more than it had ever been when growing up, with teenagers being so very shy and cautious. But as an adult she knew what she wanted, knew how she liked it, and she’d always known both what she’d wanted when it came to Luther and how she’d like it.   
  
His new body changed none of that.   
  
She found herself lifted into his lap effortlessly and knew she had no involvement in the movement. She’d always loved that about Luther, his strength could rival a hundred men’s. Yet she’d always felt safe and protected in his arms, and he’d never once hurt her in all the years growing up.   
  
Her hands find their way to the nape of his neck, scratching lightly. She’d found that spot one night years ago by accident and knew it made his breath hitch.   
  
She smirked as he shuddered against her. So, not _too_ much had changed then.   
  
His hands stayed still barely touching her waist, and that was new. He’d always been enthusiastic to move them, rubbing along her back or minding his grip at her waist.   
  
Now though, his hands....hovered. She could feel their heat but they weren’t really there.   
  
She pulled back from their kiss and growled, “One, you better put those hands to good use before I make you.”  
  
An empty threat, they both knew. She’d never rumored anyone on the team except....well, except that one time she was still unsure about. But, now wasn’t the time to bring up old childhood memories of that sort.   
  
She felt his hesitation, but he knew what she liked. He, too, could remember after all these years. She liked the give and take, to be in charge and yet give that control over just as much.   
  
His large hands gripped at her waist and she shivered against him, she pushed her knees tighter towards his large waist and ran her nails down his neck and shoulders.   
  
Suddenly she was flipped around, old bed creaky with use, looking up to find herself bracketed by his bulk.   
  
“Now we’re cooking with fire, _spaceboy_ ,” she teased.   
  
She sat up slightly, using her hands to work her top off. She blushed slightly at her own forwardness. Not for any other reason than it was Luther and they’d never quite gotten that far.   
  
Tonight was a night of many firsts, it seemed.   
  
His hands stayed holding himself up over her as they kissed, but hers were free to roam. She respected the hoodie at the moment, not wanting to push him too far too soon. But her hands traveled the planes of his shoulders, back, sides. Anywhere she could reach which was, admittedly, not much.   
  
He’d gotten so _huge_.  
  
She felt the flush spread across her front, and felt the familiar tingle she always got when she needed _more_. Needed something she’d always wanted from him but had never gotten.   
  
She almost couldn’t believe that tonight might end that longing want she’d always had when Luther was near. Although she doubted it would ever go away. She felt it whenever she was around him. The low level current of desire, love and need to be close to him.   
  
They paused to catch their breath, chests heaving.   
  
Her hands danced at the bottom of his hoodie, and made to go underneath.   
  
Luther stopped them, shifting to one arm to grab her hands in his.   
  
“Don’t.” The one word held so much emotion. She could practically feel his shame and humiliation, and it broke her heart.   
  
“Luther,” she reassured, “if we’re gonna do this I want to see all of you. Please.”

  
Luther leaned back, and took with him the heat his body had been providing her. The space made her slightly uncomfortable but only because she was in her bra and he was fully clothed. She crossed her arms slightly over herself and sat back against the pillows.   
  
Luther sat back on his hunches and rubbed a hand through his cropped hair.   
  
“What,” he cleared his throat to ask, “what _are_ we doing, exactly?”    
  
She scrunched her face up, feeling vulnerable, and looked away.   
  
“I only ask because,” and his voice softened, “I don’t want to lose you again. I haven’t....I haven’t done any of this since...you left.”  
  
That surprised Allison, but she didn’t say that.   
  
“So you haven’t-?” She didn’t elaborate further.   
  
He knew what she was asking though, and shook his head, ducking it in clear embarrassment.   
  
Allison’s heart swelled bigger for this man in front of her, unsure how that was even possible.   
  
She uncrossed her arms and laid them on his larger ones.   
  
“I can’t say that life won’t get complicated again. My life is nothing but at the moment,” she quipped, looking away but then locked eyes with him again, begging him to see the truth there, “I promise, though, that this time around I won’t leave you. It’ll be us, through and through. No matter what.”  
  
Luther took the moment to search her eyes. But it had always been him with the most expressive eyes, they’d give him away in a heartbeat if you were looking. Thankfully she was the only one who knew that trick other than Mom.   
  
She already could tell he believed her, he didn’t have to say anything. His eyes said it all.   
  
He took her arms and placed them in her lap, off his arms. For a minute she wondered if she’d read him wrong. She certainly didn’t want to push him if he-  
  
Oh.   
  
Luther found the bottom of his hoodie and tugged it up and over his head. He had a brief struggle at the shoulders, his widest part, but before she could reach to help he had already maneuvered himself free. He threw the hoodie to the side of the room, and stayed in front of her, bearing his secret to her in full, on his own terms this time.   
  
Allison supposed she could return the favor, and reached around to find the clasp on her bra and chuck it as well.   
  
She could hear Luther’s ragged breathing. From his exposure or from hers, she wasn’t sure. But she was too enraptured in the moment to really analyze properly, something Dad would have been infuriated about. Although, she probably wouldn’t apply it to this situation, in any case.   
  
She reached a tentative hand out to lay it along his breastbone, right above his right pectoral. The skin there was warm, a bit tougher than it should have been, and hairier too. But not unpleasant. Nothing about Luther could be unpleasant.   
  
“Come here, baby,” she spoke softly, pet name hanging oddly off her lips. They’d never let themselves use them before, in case of a slip up around Dad. But now she could shower him with her love and no one was around to say otherwise.   
  
She gripped his shoulder and tugged him too her, leaning back against the pillows as she went. Her breasts grazed along his front and her nipples pebbled from the texture found there. His hair tickled along her skin but the sensation was almost sensual.   
  
He ran his arms up along her sides, touching her skin with his hands until he paused at her chest.   
  
She nodded, and when he didn’t make to move she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast.   
  
She closed her eyes at the feeling of his large hand enveloping her, his calluses against her soft flesh cause goosebumps. He gave a tentative squeeze gently and she moaned. Ever since having Claire they’d been a more sensitive than they’d been.   
  
He leant down to kiss and nip at her neck, started at the spot behind her ear that made her toes curl. Her neck was the most sensitive spot on her, for shame as it meant they’d had to be extra careful not to leave any marks when they were younger. Luther had always gotten more enthusiastic whenever he found a spot that got a rise out of her.   
  
Apparently that hadn’t changed either. She squirmed as he lavished her neck in kisses and small sucks, fueled by her reaction. He didn’t move beyond that though, and she had to remind herself that she’d probably have to do most of the prompting tonight. She didn’t mind, getting to be Luther’s first meant the world to her. She’d always wondered who it might have been, trying to lie to herself that it was just curiosity rather than jealousy.   
  
To know that _no one_ \- well. She’d fix that, and give him something worth the wait.   
  
Their beds were still singles, large for children but barely enough for one adult. Trying to fit two side by side was pushing it, try adding someone of Luther’s size and it was impossible.   
  
She wanted him to be able to explore, but she also wanted to be able to, too. She figured the best way would be to get him laying down, her over him.   
  
So she did just that. Luther was a malleable guy, one slight push from her and he was moving where she wanted.   
  
As he positioned himself on the bed, she got up to shed her pants. She figured they’d be getting to that point eventually, why not sooner rather than later. When she turned back around to face him, in nothing but her underwear, he was propped up on one arm, muscles bulging where they kept his weight up. She shivered slightly in the cold, and from the sight of him, knowing what she’d get to have tonight.   
  
He reached out towards her and she went, straddling his waist as his large hands encased her own. She ran her fingers down his hard washboard abs, the skin there unlike anything she’d felt before. It was soft in its own way, but harder and rougher than his human skin had been.   
  
His hand made its way up to her cheek, to lace in her hair. She turned to rest it against his palm, laying a kiss there.   
  
“You amaze me,” he whispered reverently.   
  
She shook her head against his palm, “No, Luther, you’re the amazing one. To go through all you have, and still be the kindest soul in the room…”  
  
He tugged her down for a kiss, this one a signature Luther kiss. Soft and sweet.   
  
She loved those kisses but right now she wanted something a little more.   
  
Allison deepened the kiss, grinding shallowly down as she did, and swallowed Luther’s surprised groan. She could feel him hardening beneath her, and every time she shifted down it grazed her clit in the barest brush. The swift pleasure was teasing her, but she could be patient.   
  
Luther had always been a natural at kissing. He knew when to nibble at her lip, when to swipe his tongue along it to sooth it, and when to deepened the kiss so their tongues were entwined. He growled as she continued her movements, jeans growing tighter by the second.   
  
“Wait, wait,” he gasped, breaking the kiss. Allison leaned back, stopping, but he shook his head and reached for the button of his jeans and she grinned. She helped him shove the jeans down his hips and past his large thighs, where he used his feet to peel them off his calves and fling them off the bottom of the bed.   
  
Allison laughed for a second, seeing the Umbrella logo, “Luther are those the same boxers from when we were younger?”  
  
He huffed indigently, and grumbled, “Pogo always ordered them, they never chaff under the suit.” He shrugged and it caused her to shift to the right unexpectedly.   
  
She let out a surprise sound but he caught her and pulled her down flush against him.   
  
The look in his eyes was back. “I never thought I’d get to have this again,” he admitted.   
  
She rested her hand along his cheek, “Me either, but now we can have whatever we want.”  
  
As if fueled by that phrase, Luther ran his hands along her back, from the top of her shoulders to the delicate part of her lower back to finally come rest at the bottom of her ass. He cradled it gently and then squeezed. Her laughter turned into a gasp when he used his strength to grind her body against his.   
  
Now fully hard, she could feel it along her front, and it’s size was commendable. She wondered if whatever Dad’s life saving act did changed that too.   
  
As if reading her thoughts, Luther leaned down to whisper in her ear, “That’s all me.”   
  
The pride in his voice felt like another victory to her. She wanted him to feel proud of his body, which had protected them just a short hour or so ago. She wanted him to see that it still aroused her, despite the change.   
  
His hands stayed where they were guiding her body along in a rhythm that was feeling good for both of them. She leaned down, hair splaying around her like a curtain so she could give kisses to his chest.   
  
It was different, but her whole life had been made up of different. She’d learned at a young age to roll with it. So the hair tickling her there didn’t deter her from placing small little love bites along his pecs, or licking a nipple carefully to see his reaction.   
  
She glanced up through her hair to see his fired up gaze at her. It reminded her of the look he always got right before a mission. She smiled slyly and ducked down again, this time maintaining eye contact as she did it again.   
  
A hand wound into her hair, throwing her head back with controlled force so he could place his own biting kisses at her neck.   
  
“I want to try something,” his voice sounded deep and more gravelly than she’d ever heard before.   
  
Her own wasn’t too far off when she gave him the permission he must have been seeking, “You can try whatever you want, baby.”

  
That was all it took for her to find herself on her back again, looking up at the ceiling covered with glow in the dark stars they’d put up together years ago. There father rarely came into their rooms, that was Mom’s job. So they were all decorated with little parts of their personality, encouraged by their Mother to decorate how they saw fit.   
  
He was making his way down her body, kissing it as he went, touching it as if to condemn it to memory. His kisses made her stomach clench in response, and she tried to hold in her laugh when he bit at a hipbone; she’d always been ticklish there. He glanced up at her laughter and smiled. God, Luther had the most blinding smile.   
  
He ran his large hands along her thighs, and on her soft skin they left fire in their path. She’d never felt such desire for anyone in her whole life, and perhaps that’s why she’d always been Luther’s. No one she’d been with could ever compare to him.   
  
His fingers ran along the top of her panties and she was just about to give him the go ahead when he curled his fingers underneath the top and slowly drew them down her legs. She knew where this was going so she wasn’t surprised but his initiative was thrilling. She wanted _Number One_ , their leader, their protector. He had always been kind and sweet with her, but she’d always liked that part of him, too. He didn’t need her permission for anything, he could take what he wanted, and so Luther did just that.

 

He threw her panties over his shoulder haphazardly, hardly aware of their new found position on top of his coat rack. Allison could have cared less about that, because the next second he was leaning down to give attention to something she hated to admit had actually been neglected for quite a long time.

 

The first few swipes of his tongue were shy and fumbling, and she remembered this was completely new to him. Allison could feel her legs starting to cramp in the position she was in, and with Luther’s abnormally wide shoulders, he was having a hard time finding a rhythm. Allison’s hand pushed at his shoulder to get his attention, not that she wasn’t enjoying his exploration.

 

“Here, this might be more comfortable,” with that she scooted back farther towards the headboard, and draped her legs over his shoulders. They fit just fine there, in no threat of sliding off with the width that was there. She flushed darker with desire as she thought of him leaning forward, bending her in half to slide in as her legs rested on those strong shoulders.

 

“As long as you're comfortable,” he rumbled, “that’s all that matters.”

 

She stopped his head from ducking down with her hand, to lift his chin and meet his eyes.

 

“No, Luther. Your comfort matters, too. If you aren’t liking anything or it doesn’t feel right you let me know. Ok?”

 

He looked at her for a moment, and when she raised her eyebrows he huffed a laugh.

 

“Ok,” he agreed, “But right now I’m perfectly fine. More than actually,”  and the blush that began ran down his neck until it reached the darkened skin of his chest. She had always enjoyed making him blush.

  
She got comfortable in the pillows behind her and waved him on, teasing, “You can continue now.”

 

He rewarded her with a swift bite to her inner thigh, and she yelped. She couldn’t get a smack in, like he probably knew she would, before he was resuming the task he had previously been focused on.

 

Allison couldn't help but grip the sheets and hold on. God, was he good. Talk about a fast learner, and she hadn’t even told him what to do to begin with.

 

Luther took to this like he did most things. With headfast determination and failure unacceptable. It was probably one of the reasons Dad had deemed him Number One; he was always the last to give up even if it meant he was running out of buildings barely holding himself up, and if Dad had wanted him to learn something he wouldn’t come back until it was completely worked into his memory. He _was_ a fast learner, he just didn’t know if that was something that came naturally or something he’d had taught into him from their father. Sometimes, he wondered who they would have been without him.

 

Of course he didn’t think about that often, because then it wouldn’t have brought him _her..._ and Allison was the shiniest, most beautiful thing in his life filled so full with ugly things.

 

So, he didn’t want to disappoint her. He knew she had been with others, certainly knew that since she’d had Claire, but he didn’t want to fall short of her expectations. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what to do, or what he wanted. Oh, did he know. It had just never happened in practice. _Before,_ well...they’d always had to be so watchful of Dad. Then after she left, he hadn’t felt the need to find anyone else, hadn’t _wanted_ anyone else. Plus, he figured turning into a monster gorilla hybrid wouldn’t win him any points with the ladies, and just never thought to try after that.

 

Allison would always be the only one for him.

 

He glanced up, watching her wiggle deeper into his pillows and grip at his bedsheets. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo, and he hoped he’d be able to smell her on his pillows tomorrow.

 

He figured he was doing okay so far from her small whimpers, and he lavished her clit with licks and sucking kisses. He’d never felt so hard before, and it was becoming painful against the tight fabric of his boxers. He slipped a hand up from her thigh to tease softly at her slit. A part of him wanted so badly to finger her, but another darker part of him didn’t want to taint her with his monster hands.

 

They were big and callused, with short coarse hair. He didn’t feel like they belonged nestled into someone so precious, but….but he knew why Allison was up here. She’d always had the heart of an angel. She’d followed him up here to change his mind about who he was, and while he knew she wouldn’t ever fully succeed in changing what he believed about himself, he wanted to show her the pleasure this body could bestow on her.

 

His fingers were thicker than they use to be, one finger now could easily rivel two, and he wanted to feel her rock down on it as he gave her pleasure. He also didn’t want to hurt her, and he knew stretching her would be the best thing to do before anything else. He kept up his tongue work as he debated, finger running up and down her slit as his brain and desire fought it out.

 

Eventually she gave him the hint, pushing down so his finger slid just a bit inside. He glanced up quickly at her short moan, and kept sliding it in to the first knuckle. He met no resistance, and he felt his dick give a twitch at how wet she was. Her heat was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, so burning hot but inviting all the same. He wanted to bury himself deep into her and forget the world. He wanted her to be his Moon, all his to keep and study and gaze beautifully at for eternity.

 

“God, Luther,” she moaned when his finger made it all the way in. He curved it, not entirely sure if he was doing this right but figured she’d tell him if he did something wrong. He timed it with his tongue, his finger thrusting shallow in and out, trying to find the spot to make her-

 

Allison let out a hitched breath and her heels dug into his back; her body tensed, back bowing, and he felt more than heard her cum. He felt her walls tighten around his finger, her slick intensify, and her small body shook slightly with tremors until she let out a whoosh of air and collapsed back against the pillows again.

 

He withdrew his finger slowly, and kissed her trembling thighs until her eyes opened and met his.

  
“Fuck, I haven’t had an orgasm that intense in a long time. You better not be lying to me,” she breathed, chest still heaving slightly, and her voice actually sounded a tad accusatory.

 

He crawled up her body, nuzzling into her neck, “I promise, only you.”

 

She turned to kiss, tongue licking across his bottom lip opening it up to taste herself on his tongue.  Fuck, he found that hot. There couldn’t have been a harder dick than his in history, he thought.

 

“Let’s give you something then, I think you deserve it,” she winked, and pushed on his shoulder to get him to lean back into her previously occupied spot. It took a few seconds to meanuever, his shoulders always made things harder now a days, but eventually they got it with her back into position in his lap.

  
“Allison-”

 

She shushed him as she crawled down his body, taking his boxers with her and flinging them to meet with hers on the coat rack.

  
“Let me give you this,” she whispered.

 

Allison had been with a handful of men. Not as many as people would assume, she knew, but still more than she had wanted to be with. She tried using it as a way to get what she wanted before giving up and using her Rumors. In all those handful of men, none had been so impressive as Luther.

 

His dick stood like a king, like it knew what it was and where it came from. It’s head was flushed purple and shiny with slick; it was long _and_ thick, which she normally found one over the other but never both. She lamented briefly over the soreness she knew she would feel tomorrow, but found she couldn’t mind one bit if she got to give him the pleasure he so deserved to have.

 

She wanted this to be memorable for him, so she pulled out all the tricks she’d learned. Admittedly, this wasn’t usually her favorite thing to do. Too many men wanted to dominate her with this act, using her hair to their advantage and push her beyond her limits. But she knew that wouldn’t happen this time, so she licked up his shaft to the very head, where she sucked gently, knowing how sensitive it could be.

 

Allison nearly got shucked off the bed with Luther’s jump, and tightened her legs around his thighs. She doubted she would be able to fit him all the way into her mouth, but it wouldn’t be from lack of trying.

 

Luther’s hands clenched at his sides, trying to hold back from grabbing her. His natural reaction was to go to her hair, she knew, and she felt an ache in her heart for his resolve. But it was unfounded- he would never hurt her, or use her, and so while she took him deeper she placed one of his hands on her head.

 

Luther could barely remember his own name, having never felt this kind of pleasure before. Sure, he’d done things himself when he could, in his down time, but the hot wet suction was something all together. Allison’s hair slipped through his fingers, and he cupped the back of her head. He may not remember what year it was at the moment, but he’d never forget his strength when it came to her. His hands never belied the true strength he had to over power her, and instead stayed a comforting presence.

 

He petted gently at her head, and gasped her name when she sucked hard on her way up his shaft. Her other hand was tight around the part of his dick she couldn’t manage to fit in her mouth, and he knew if she didn’t stop he was going to cum too soon.

 

But, he wasn’t sure what she wanted, what he was allowed to have tonight. Were they ready to go the whole way? Did she want that from him? It was one thing to fool around, but another to be allowed to have that from her.

 

“A-Allison,” he gasped out, tugging slightly on her hair. She pulled off with a soft pop, and placed a kiss on his sensitive head. The smile she gave him was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, lips wet and shiny from blowing him. God, he could come just from that image alone.

 

“If you,” he cleared his throat and started over, “If you keep going I’m not gonna last...Not that we have to do anything else.” he stammered, “I just wanted you to-”

 

“Luther,” she crawled along his body to silence him with a kiss, and huh, he thought, that shouldn’t have been hot too, tasting himself on her lips, but. Hell, he was screwed up enough anyway, might as well add it to the list.

 

“I want whatever you want. What do you want?” she asked him, and he already knew the answer to that immediately.

 

“I just want you,” he admitted to her, in the quiet of his room in a house too big and lonely.

 

“Then you have me,” she whispered, and just like that she positioned herself in his lap, hovering above him while she gripped him tightly and lowered herself down on him.

 

There was nothing Luther could do but lean back and grip her waist. He wanted to steady her, but he didn’t feel steady himself. This was nothing compared to the blowjob she’d just given him, which had been amazing, but this. This velvet tight heat enveloping him inch by inch, his eyes rolled back into his skull, he could imagine her seeing the whites of his eyes.

 

Allison’s own eyes were screwed shut. She’d certainly been wet enough to take him, but his girth was more than she’d ever had before, and even his thick fingers couldn’t compare to taking this. She let gravity do its work, thighs burning from holding her up as she let herself slide slowly downward. The stretch hurt, but in the best way possible. It felt real, like it was finally happening, the two of them joining together. Her wildest dreams never felt like this.

  
It didn’t matter why they were here, or what had brought them back together. It didn’t matter what he looked like, or what she’d done in her past. All that mattered was they were together again, giving themselves up to each other like they’d begun to all those years ago as children.

 

When Luther was fully sheathed inside of her, Allison slumped forward with a hand on his chest. It drew him out of his own pleasure induced reverie and he quickly drew a hand to her face, guiding her glassy eyes to his.

 

“Ally, if I’m hurting you I don’t want this,” he said, worried, reverting to the nickname he’d used when they were kids.

 

She chuckled and nuzzled into his hand, “I’m just adjusting, I haven’t done this in a while and certainly not with anyone this,” she blushed, “big.”

 

He couldn’t help the puff in his chest at her words, and the jealousy he once felt towards anyone else she’d been with evaporated. They would never be able to satisfy her like he could, those little dicked pricks.

 

Finally she started to move, slowly at first but then gaining momentum. Her hands found their place on his pecs, balancing her and allowing her to steady herself when she lifted up. She found if he shifted forward on the down stroke he would graze that spot inside her, and the pleasure in her navel slowly started to build.

 

Luther kept his large hands on her hips, letting her set the pace. He couldn’t complain, what she was doing was amazing, but there was a need in him that wanted to give her pleasure too.

 

He leaned upward slightly, changing their position. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and his hands came to cradle her back. He took one of her soft pink nipples into his mouth and sucked as she continued to bounce in his lap. She gasped, head thrown back to give him more room, and he kept one hand on her back to stop her from falling backwards as the other came to pinch her other neglected nipple.

 

Everything about her was enticing to him, and he found himself going back and forth between her neck, trying not to make any marks but failing, and her breasts. Just feeling the weight of them as she bounced, and enjoying the press of her tiny hard nipples against his chest.

 

In the moment he left everything behind, the need to feel self conscious, the shame of his body, the anger and grief it caused him. In this moment they were Allison and Luther, like they’d always been, like he hoped they’d always be.

 

He pushed upward as she went downward, and she tightened her grip on his sweaty body. Her pants grew louder in his ear, and her thighs trembled with exertion.

 

“Yes, yes, Luther,” she babbled, nails digging into his shoulder as she bounced in his lap.

 

He growled, and pushed her roughly back into the bed, her head almost hanging off the end. It caused him to withdraw slightly, but he pulled her back to him by her thighs and as gently as possible pushed himself fully back into her.

 

“Come on,” she encouraged, legs wrapped high around his waist.

 

Luther could be a sweet and gentle man, but let it be known that his strength could be used for more than just beating up bad guys.

 

His enormous hands gripped at the end of the bed, just above her head, and used it to propel himself forward into her. He could feel his orgasm building, like it normally did when he jerked himself off but this time he felt unstoppable. Usually he felt alone and miserable when he jacked off, a reminder of how things were. But now he felt alive. He felt like the sun, when it glittered across the moon and turned everything white.

 

Allison was beyond words, this new position was putting the pressure right where it needed to be, the force behind his thrusts moving her closer to the edge, and she slid a hand down her sweaty navel to find her clit. She was a woman of many things, but letting herself go unattended was not one of them. She wanted them to climax together, because everything about Luther made her the romantic she’d never been with any other guys before.

 

Luther, feeling her hand move underneath him added fuel to his already burning fire. His thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm, but not their momentum as he felt a tidal wave of pleasure grow within him.

 

“Fuck, Allison,” he kissed her hard on the mouth, hand lifting on of her legs to bring them closer, and Allison liked that he was starting to lose control, using his strength more and more as he got closer to the finish, “I love you.”

 

“I’ve always loved you,” she whispered back against his mouth, plush swollen lips forming the words against his.

Luther felt those words unlock something in him, and he bit back a sob, face buried in her neck, as he thrust the last few times into her before climaxing. It rose like a crescendo, her sweet words the final note needed to end it all. He felt her gasp and her arms rose to wrap around him, holding him tightly to her as she came around him. He felt like nothing could ever be this perfect, the two of them trembling in each others arms, finishing together just as the start of something new began.

 

He collapsed by her side, making sure not to hurt her as he guided himself out. She intertwined their legs, so one slipped in between his. She burrowed closer into his chest, and she felt safe there.

 

His brain was dazzlingly white, like when he was up at the Moon, and he knew there would be nothing like this again in his life if she decided to leave him again. The arm not trapped under her body moved comfortingly up and down the soft curve of her spine. He’d already known that, he supposed, but this just solidified it.

 

She was placing small kisses to his chest as her fingers spiraled around his chest hair. Even after all they’d done, it still made that uncomfortable feeling twinge in his chest, and his hand came back to grab hers, cradling it to his chest.

 

She looked up at him, “Luther…”

 

Before she could start again he stopped her, “Allison, I’m trying to be okay with who I am now. I’ve already come to accept the fact I can’t change it but, to be comfortable with it….that’s…”

 

He didn’t have the words to explain. To wake up finding you’re different than you were before, and knowing you had no choice, there was nothing to do but be this new person. She wouldn't understand, and he hoped she never would.

 

She tilted up to kiss the words right off his lips, “Luther, you don’t have to be comfortable with it. That’s what I’m here for. I’ll show you every day, for the rest of my life if I have to, that I love this new body just as I did your old one.”

 

He saw a blush spread across her chest and she looked away quickly, thinking, before staring back stubbornly into his eyes,

 

“I actually find this new you pretty hot.”

 

A smile twitched on his lips, and that blush made him want to follow it with his tongue.

  
“Oh yeah?” he asked, fishing for more.

  
She mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key, and his fingers made for her ticklish hip bones.

 

She laughed, pushing him away only to bring him closer when he stopped. She cuddled into him, loving that his chest ran warm so she didn’t feel so cold in the drafty room. His hand had resumed its path along her spine and she felt herself slipping into sleep.

 

Right before she was fully under, she felt a kiss placed on her forehead.

 

“If you leave again,” Luther whispered into her hair, “It just might break me.”

 

She hmm’d, tightening her grip on him, “I won’t break you,” she mumble-promised before succumbing to sleep.

  


                                __________________________________________

 

She woke in the morning to the sun burning brightly behind her eyelids. Dad had never let any of them cover their windows, saying the sun was a natural alarm clock and sleeping in wasn’t for special superhero children.

 

She turned away from the sun, only to find herself meeting a hard wall. She cracked one eye open, okay so not a wall. Just one Luther Hargreeves.

 

They were sleeping in the correct position, heads up by the headboard on pillows and covered by the covers. So, at some point she must has fallen asleep on him, and he’d gotten them settled for bed. She found she didn’t quite mind him caring for her in such a way. It gave her a pleasant feeling in her chest.

 

He was facing her, so in their sleep he’d been the big spoon and wasn’t that fitting. She let herself examine him in his sleep, face slack and less serious, less guarded, than it usual was while awake.

 

She ran her pointer finger over his forehead, down his nose, to rest of his lips. His lips, which had worshipped her body last night, his lips which had been on every inch of her. She blushed lightly, and just as she was about to draw her hand back those lips laid a kiss upon her finger.

 

“Good morning,” he greeted, eyes fluttering open against the sun.

 

She took her hand away, blushing for real this time. He made her too sappy, dammit.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake,” she confessed, feeling caught. Although why, she had no idea. It certainly was the most innocent thing she’d done since last night.

 

“I woke up when you moved,” he said, “I’m, uh, not use to sleeping with someone else.”

 

“Oh,” she felt bad, “I’m sorry.”

 

He shook his head and kissed her, “Don’t be.”

 

She found she couldn’t be when it made him kiss her like that.

 

They snuggled closer, trading kisses that deepened as they woke further up.

 

She was starting to suggest a round of morning sex to really wake them up when a pound came at the door.

 

Luther’s lips ripped off hers to shout “What?” angrily at his, thankfully, closed door.

 

“Um,” Diego’s unsure voice came through the door, “I have something I need to show you. It’s important.”

 

The bed creaked as Luther sat up, the sheets fell from his torso and she got an excellent few of his muscled back as he faced the door.

  
“ _Can it wait, Diego.”_ He growled, feeling like he was about to be cut short of something amazing.

 

“No,” Diego’s swift reply came back, and that was worrying, “And I can’t find Allison, I haven’t seen her since last night and her room doesn’t look slept in. We sure she was okay last night?”

 

Luther looked at her, their eyes conversing back and forth. Luther wouldn’t push her to admit what they had, would wait even if it meant she’d never be ready. Allison...she wanted people to know. She wanted it to be real. Plus, she didn’t want Diego worried and trying to find her when she was _right here._

 

It was a slightly embarrassing reveal, but. Well. This was _her_ life after all.

 

“I’m fine, Diego.” She called out, blushing again.

 

“Oh...OH!” Diego’s voice colored with understanding, “Uh, well then, just. I need both of you as quick as possible. I’ll meet you in Mom’s alcove.”

 

With that his footsteps receded.

 

Allison was the first one to burst into laughter, but Luther wasn’t far behind.

  
“Well,” she shrugged, “I guess we better get up and see what’s so important.”

 

Luther nodded in agreement, and rose off the bed, covers falling away.

 

Allison, seeing Luther retreat to get his clothes ready for the day, felt for the first time like no matter what happened, it would be okay.

 

They would be okay.

 

They were together. They were a team. They could face anything that came their way.

 


End file.
